Dean Winchester, Ninja Warrior King
by IheartSam7
Summary: Oneshot: One brother claims the title of Ninja Warrior King, until he realizes what it has cost the other.


**OK, this is dedicated to _sendintheclowns_. **

**Thanks for being so supportive and awesome for the last year!**

**I can't wait to see what 2009 brings us all! **

Dean should have known something was up at the diner.

Sure, he and Sam were pretty ambidextrous when it came to using weapons, switching between the right and left.

Dad had trained them that way, so it wasn't unusual.

But Sam had eaten his entire meal with his fork in his left hand.

And last Dean remembered, Sammy was right handed.

Now _that_ was unusual.

Dean hadn't given it much thought…then.

Looking at Sam now, sitting at the small table in the motel room, trying to type one handed, _left handed_, made the light bulb go off.

He hadn't even moved his right hand from his lap.

"What's wrong with your hand Sam?"

Sam hadn't said anything to Dean, but he didn't seem like he was really trying to hide it, either.

"Mmm, I think I twisted it or something. No biggie."

Dean started to walk over to Sam, wanting to inspect a little closer.

"Lemme take a look at it, maybe it needs some ice."

Dean crossed the small space in the motel room to where Sam was sitting, almost reaching him, when Sam practically leaped out of the chair and towards the bathroom.

"It's fine Dean, really. Look, Uh, I'm kinda tired. Gonna take a shower and turn in."

Ding ding ding.

Warning bells were going off in Dean's head.

Something was definitely up.

He waited until Sam came out of the shower, about 15 minutes, and pounced as soon as he got the chance.

No sooner had Sam exited the bathroom, than Dean had him cornered, the element of surprise on his side, as well as Sam's being injured, helping the confrontation along.

Sam looked at Dean like he was too worn down to even talk.

"Let me see Sam, or I swear I will pin you down like I did earlier."

They had been drinking beers and sparring in a picnic area just down the road, when Dean decided to try out some ninja moves on Sam.

He had gone under Sam's legs, and flipped him.

Sam had gone down hard, and Dean had him pinned in 10 seconds flat.

Dean had grinned from ear to ear, claiming elite ninja warrior skills, and superior big brother status.

Sam hadn't even put up a fight.

All of a sudden, it was as if Dean had seen the light.

Shit.

_Shit._

He went down hard.

No recourse.

"Oh man, Sammy, oh man…"

Dean was speechless.

"I…was it…I'm so sorry."

Sam just looked at him with all the innocence of a five year old.

"It's ok Dean, really, just a little sprain."

Dean gently reached for Sam's right hand and this time, Sam let him look.

"Jesus Sam, why didn't you say anything?"

Sam's wrist was swollen to at least twice its normal size, and Dean couldn't even make out the wrist bone.

It was turning a deep purple where bruises had formed, and as Dean lightly stroked his fingers over them, Sam winced in agony, sucking in a deep breath.

"I'm going to get some ice. Sit on the bed and don't move." Dean instructed, as he kicked into guardian mode.

Ten minutes later, Dean was back, had Sam's wrist ensconced in ice, wrapped in a motel towel, and secured in place with duct tape from the stash they kept in the Impala.

Dean shoved 2 pills and a glass of water at Sam, ordering him to take them and get into bed.

Sam took the pills willingly, because as much as he loved Dean, he was hurting.

He knew that wrapping his wrist in ice was the best thing, but it hurt so badly when Dean was doing it, that it took all of his strength not to cry like a two year old in front of him.

Once Sam was settled, his arm resting on 2 extra pillows, Dean flipped the TV on, grabbed the remote and got into the other bed.

"You need something in the night Sammy, you just holler at me, ok?"

When Sam didn't reply, Dean glanced over at his little brother,

His eyes were already closed, chest rising more and more slowly with each breath.

Dean was worn out too, but more from emotion than anything else.

He sighed, relieved that Sam was going to be fine, and clicked off the TV and the lamp next to the beds.

"Night Sammy," he whispered, "I'm sorry. Guess I'm not such a great ninja warrior after all."

Dean was just settling in, when he heard it.

"Night Dean. Ninja Warrior King."

Completely surprised, Dean rolled over and looked at Sam.

He was fast asleep.

Dean snuggled under his covers, a little confused, but smiling huge.

His last thought before closing his eyes, " I love you Sammy."


End file.
